


elevate

by AgentKaz



Series: evol love [3]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Artistic License, Body Modification, Cybernetics, Established Relationship, M/M, Technology Kink, bodyhacking, slight gore to some extent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23598169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentKaz/pseuds/AgentKaz
Summary: Robotnik decides to expand the concept of evolution, and Stone's along for the ride.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Series: evol love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691326
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _like the shadow to my feet  
>  like the love that never ends_

Stone woke up to an empty mattress and the familiar glow of the holoscreens filling the lab, indicating that Robotnik had already headed to work. This was becoming much more common these days, and while Stone missed waking up next to him, some things couldn't be helped. He yawned, stretching his arms out as he stood up, and he made his way over to the expected sight at the desk.

Dressed casually in a nerdy t-shirt and black jeans and bathed in the holographic light, Robotnik didn't cut an intimidating figure much lately, especially with his unruly mustache and bald head combo. Stone often dressed more like Robotnik used to these days, wearing his coats even on grocery runs. Someone had to.

The doctor still hadn't noticed his presence, or at least pretended not to (it was likely he was watching everything, of course), and Stone just quietly watched him for a few moments.

Robotnik continued to work long hours, despite Stone's ever-increasing insistence that he take breaks. As usual, most of Robotnik's inventions were designed specifically for use against the hedgehog and it was honestly exhausting. They hadn't even managed to catch him yet, and even Robotnik's mushroom project had similarly stalled. Not that Stone had ever expected that one to function in the first place.

Far be it from him to tell Robotnik that, of course. He was definitely supportive of the mushroom eradication project. Definitely.

Occasionally, though, he started work on more personal projects, and that's when Stone really felt the old Robotnik shining through.

Those moments were his favorites, few and far between as they tended to be. Watching Robotnik's eyes light up, feeling the excitement as he called for him to assist him with his latest crazy concept... It was nice. He wondered if this would be one of those times.

"Have a breakthrough while you were sleeping, babe?" he asked finally, sleepily draping himself over his busy boyfriend from behind. As usual, Robotnik froze a bit at the touch at first, then he melted into it. Stone looked up at the screens, expecting to see another set of his weird Sonic-focused robot blueprints, maybe that sketch of the robot hedgehog prototype he'd seen cropping up lately, but no, this was mostly information. Although Stone could understand a lot of it in general, he wasn't so sure where he was going with it.

He'd get an explanation eventually, though. He always did.

"Something like that," Robotnik said, pressing a few buttons before scribbling something down.

Stone grinned at him. "See, this is why I make you sleep. I know you _think_ you don't need human things like sleep and things that aren't Soylent, but you do."

Robotnik cleared his throat. "Actually..."

Stone raised an eyebrow. " _Actually?_ " He wasn't sure what he thought about the way he said that. Was this just going to be some complicated lead-up to his latest Hedgehog Smasher 5000? Not that he wouldn't support him, of course, but he knew how those always went.

Nowhere. They went nowhere.

Because in all this time since he'd brought Robotnik back through that portal, they hadn't even seen the damn hedgehog. They hadn't left the lab's hiding place. Robotnik still hadn't even left the lab itself. It made sense, of course, they couldn't go bursting back onto the scene without being completely prepared, but sometimes it felt like they'd never be completely prepared.

That never stopped Stone from being supportive, though. They were in this together and Robotnik was still running the show.

Robotnik gestured towards the screens. "I think I might be on to a way to change that."

Stone pulled his arms away and stood up straight, crossing his arms and returning his attention back to the screens. "Why am I not surprised?"

"I'm sure you've been paying attention at least a few times when I've mentioned the concept of evolution in regard to my robots, right?"

"You know I have." He always listened. Even back before he understood as much as he did now.

"Well... what if I told you I had a few ideas to sort of... bridge that gap, so to speak. What if we made up for our unfortunate human weaknesses, Stone? What if you could usher in the next wave of evolution with me, right by my side?"

"What if-- what?" Eyebrows furrowed, Stone peered at Robotnik, trying to determine how literal he was being here.

Robotnik held his hands up, and the defensive move seemed so out of place. "I promise, Stone, I won't hurt you. If you don't want to join me, you don't have to. I know it sounds... weird. It is. It definitely is."

Laughing nervously, Stone rubbed the back of his neck. "It honestly sounds like you want to turn me into a robot, sir."

Robotnik scoffed. "Hardly!" Leaning back in the chair a bit, he tapped his fingers on the desk. "Unless, you know, unless you want that," he mumbled, then he sat straight up. "No, this is something... easier. I doubt we're anywhere near a reasonable full body replacement yet anyway... at least with our resources." The lack of government funding really put a stop to a number of his plans, Stone knew that, and Robotnik often complained about needing more money.

Which is why all the weirdly specific badniks he kept trying to build seemed so out of place.

But now, Robotnik had that energy of something he was particularly interested in, and Stone couldn't help but grin as he continued his explanation. "Cybernetic enhancement of the human body." He made a pulling gesture with a hand, bringing a number of digital blueprints forward, everything from microchips to full limbs to things Stone couldn't really discern on display. "I'm sure you're aware of the concept?"

"I am," Stone said, looking over the images before him before he glanced over. Robotnik was grinning just like he was.

"The ultimate in evolution. Further improving on existing technology... combining my robotics with existing cybernetics technology, improving on both. A merging of man and machine. The culmination of years of work." He paused expectantly.

"Impressive as always, sir," Stone dutifully supplied.

Robotnik turned in the chair, finally looking up at Stone. "I fully intend to experiment on myself, of course. But... Well, I wanted to see if you'd like to be included as well. Since, you know. We work together."

Was that a pleading look on the doctor's face?

"I don't know..."

Robotnik's shoulders slumped just a bit, and Stone tilted his head at the movement. "That's fine. That's fine! I won't think any less of you. You are welcome to opt out." He seemed to hesitate, glancing down just the slightest amount, practically radiating disappointment. "I just... thought maybe you'd like to try out something I was interested in. That's all."

Stone blinked in the uncomfortable silence as realization dawned. Oh. This wasn't just about the experiments, was it? Of course Robotnik had weirder tastes than he did. Of course Robotnik had to make a big thing out of it. Of course Robotnik had to broach the subject to him like this.

Well, he was always a good sport about the collar thing. This must have been his own sort of roleplay concept. The mad scientist performing wild experiments on his partner/assistant. Right?

Right?

Stone laughed, then grabbed his hand, squeezing it gently. "No... it's fine. I'll try it out. Just... nothing too extreme, okay, Doctor? I don't want you like... putting my brain in a jar or something."

The look of relief on Robotnik's face almost made Stone laugh again, and he had to try and choke it back. This was not the time for that.

"I promise. You wouldn't be very helpful to me as a brain in a jar anyway." Robotnik stood up and clapped him on the shoulder before embracing him in a tight hug, and Stone had to wonder just what the hell he'd signed up for.


	2. Chapter 2

Robotnik had long debated whether to tell Stone about this particular project or not. He knew it was certainly unorthodox, but unorthodox was a bit of an understatement for them at this point. As if they hadn't already dealt with aliens and interstellar portal travel. As if he hadn't been stuck on another planet for months. As if Stone hadn't helped rescue him. As if he wasn't Doctor Ivo Fucking Robotnik.

He was Doctor Ivo Fucking Robotnik, and he didn't want to do this alone.

He hated to admit it, but that time in isolation in that fungal hellscape had really done a number on him. His dreams certainly drove that point home, night after night, even when he woke up to find he wasn't alone. He threw himself into his projects, moving from absurd concept to absurd concept in a bid to just... not have to deal. Couldn't think about those long, lonely months when you were building a Rube Goldberg machine specifically made for catching alien hedgehogs.

Extremely specifically.

He knew Stone knew how ridiculous it was. He knew Stone was getting exasperated. He knew Stone knew there was something underneath. He didn't like to talk about it. Stone knew.

And yet Stone still stood by his side, no matter how ridiculous he got. Always ready to rein him back in when he needed it, with a touch or a kind word or a kiss or a latte.

He'd made the perfect choice in a right hand man. Helped that they were dating, of course. But even if they weren't, he couldn't imagine working with anyone else. _With_. He barely told him what to do anymore, only berated him on occasion, allowed him to touch him whenever he wanted. Stone was the closest thing to an equal that he allowed.

It had been so hard to admit that he needed him, but he did. Couldn't live without him, even. There had been times when Stone had gone out shopping and he'd found himself talking to the rock again. Of course they'd kept the rock. Stone thought it was kind of cute. Robotnik had tried to get rid of it once, but then he felt too bad to carry through.

It wasn't good for him, dwelling on these things.

Confident as he was about getting back into the groove eventually, at the moment he only had a few things left to hold on to. His projects... and his agent.

And now, he was going back to an idea he'd had long before any of this happened, back when things had been reasonable and made sense and when he had hair.

Evolution. Transhumanism, certainly, one might call it. He'd always hated being human. He could cut himself off from others, could avoid making friends, could be a damn asshole and push everyone away, but there was always one human left that he couldn't avoid, no matter how robotic he tried to make himself.

Well, two humans, now. Himself, unfortunately, and one that was so incredibly human it almost hurt how much he loved him.

And Stone had said yes.

_Stone had said yes._

Well, technically he'd said "it's fine" but that was _basically_ a yes.

So nice of him to be so capable of love. So capable of human emotion that he'd long tried to push away himself.

"So, Doctor," Stone said when he'd untangled himself from Robotnik's grasp, sitting up on his desk and grinning at him. "You gonna examine me? Thought you weren't that type of doctor." He shot him that winning smile of his and Robotnik rolled his eyes, but he gave him a small, brief smile in return.

"Some examination will have to be in order if we're going to be fitting things."

"Oooh, fitting things. Fitting things up my butt? Fitting things up _your_ butt? I should get you a tail."

Robotnik glared at him. "...No."

"Not even a little one?"

"Can you go back to being serious for one second, Stone?"

"Can't, I just got up. You don't get Serious Stone until I've been awake longer." He gave Robotnik a sideways glance, an eyebrow raised. "Wait, so this isn't just some kinda sexy roleplaying thing?"

Robotnik fell silent for a moment. "Is that what you thought it was?"

"Well, yeah. Like how you're my pet sometimes? But _science_. Y'know, the big scary doctor experiments on his hapless assistant? And then, I dunno, robot buttplug." He frowned, looking up at the ceiling. "Butts on the brain this morning, apparently. I should make us coffee. I think we both need it."

Robotnik's confusion at Stone's response manifested on his face, despite trying to hide it. "...Is that what you want?"

"The coffee?"

"No! The... robot buttplug."

Tilting his head, Stone waved a hand in the air. "Maybe? It'd be kinda hot."

"Ah." A million thoughts flashing BIG MISTAKE swarmed around in Robotnik's head. "My apologies, Stone, I must have miscalculated."

Of _course_ he miscalculated. He'd been so out of it lately that he'd completely misinterpreted Stone's intent. Of course he'd balk at... body modification. Who wouldn't? He was only human.

Stone held his hands up. "...No, no, it's fine. I miscalculated too. Maybe just... show me what you wanted to do?"

Robotnik hesitated, looked hopeful. "Are you sure?"

Stone slid off the desk and moved back over to Robotnik's side, leaning on him gently and grabbing a hand. "You know I love seeing your ideas. Just show me, I'll see what I can handle. I mean. I can _handle_ anything, I'll see what I might... like? Be okay with? Find it in me to appreciate?"

"Well, some of these are more complicated than others. On the more... extreme range of the spectrum we have full limb replacement, organ replacement... all the way up to potential mental expansion..." Robotnik gestured with his free hand, various plans lining the holoscreens as Stone entwined their fingers.

"You can do those?"

"Don't question my abilities, Stone."

Stone tilted his head as he looked over the display. "Definitely a little much for a first-timer, babe. How about something easy."

Robotnik gestured, and a different set of blueprints overtook the ones he'd showed him. "Well... how about this? One flaw in the control gloves is they can potentially be destroyed or damaged. This way removes the need for external stimuli, containing all the controllers inside instead. More gesture functionality, less need for buttons... Damage just means you've got bigger problems on your hands." He paused. "Heh. Hands."

Stone snorted out a laugh. "Hilarious, sir. You came up with all of that just now?"

Robotnik laughed. "Of course not! I've been working on these concepts for _years_ , bit by bit. I know you've been frustrated with my work lately. I have too. Extremely. What use is a... single wheeled ladybug? It doesn't even fly! A _wrecking ball_ for the new prototype? Why did I come up with that? Why did I pour resources into that? I can't even get rid of mushrooms! This... well. For me, it's a way to relax."

"So. You wanna relax... by turning us into cyborgs."

"...Pretty much."

Stone pulled away from Robotnik and held his hands out. "Okay. Okay, fine, Doctor. You know I'm all about your wacky schemes. Let's go with that one."

"They're your 'wacky schemes' now too, Stone," Robotnik pointed out, embracing him again briefly before moving to grab a number of tools. There was so much to do!

"They sure are, Doctor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise this will get into actual Sexy Territory someday but instead here's some more setup and banter and some emotion and stuff, i guess. and "science!"
> 
> i didn't intend to mark it as complete so whoops, don't worry there's gonna be more

**Author's Note:**

> back on my bullshit
> 
> now we're getting into my weirder interests, haha. this one will get explicit! it's kind of a catch-all for tech based kink stuff but with sort of a plot running through the whole thing. as you do.
> 
> artistic license still applies, but i actually kind of have some knowledge for this one, because i'm super interested in bodyhacking and biohacking and shit like that. i have a microchip implanted in my hand that opens up a picture of hamtaro. i can make it do other shit but it's hamtaro.


End file.
